


Rage

by ofwordsandcoffee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Detective Lance is awesome because he ignores Felicity's illegal plotting, Detective Lance is protective, Diggle is the voice of reason, Even Roy who is wrapped around Stiles' finger, F/F, F/M, Felicity has everyone wrapped around her finger, Felicity is scary, Hospital, Oliver's POV, Probably because he is wrapped around her finger, Riles, Stiles is in hospital, can be seen as slash or pre-slash, hurt fic, olicity - Freeform, vague brief recount of Stiles' attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofwordsandcoffee/pseuds/ofwordsandcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t until Stiles is in the hospital that Oliver truly understands what it means to fear someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I went from planning out an Olicity/Stackson fic to writing this. Whoops.

It isn’t until Stiles is in the hospital that Oliver truly understands what it means to fear someone. He’s fought with countless faceless criminals, clashed with the assassins of the League, done Amanda Waller’s bidding and fought Slade Wilson and his army and yet none of it comes close to the rage that radiates off Felicity and has her so unsteady that her body is shaking.

 

“I want them found,” Felicity hisses, eyes narrowing. Oliver doesn’t blame Roy for taking a step back, even when Stiles tries to put a comforting hand, the one attached to the arm that isn’t in a cast, on Felicity’s elbow. “I want them found and on my doorstep tied up with a pretty little bow attached and I want it _now._ ”

Detective Lance sighs and rubs a hand over his tired face. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that. Stiles, I know this is probably the last thing you want to do but I need your statement and I’d rather it happen before they give you something to take the pain away. I know it isn’t ideal but if we’re going to pin the bastards who did this I want the case to be as tight as it can be.”

Stiles nods, eyes cast down on the flimsy hospital grade blanket in his lap. “I was at the club with Thea waiting for Roy to be done with his shift. We were closing up and I offered to take out the garbage to speed things along, you know? We were all pretty tired and I just wanted to go home and watch the newest Game of Thrones episode-”

“Stiles,” Felicity brushes his hair back gently.

“Sorry, I get off topics sometimes,” Stiles blushes. “Anyway, I was taking out the garbage when they walked into the alley. At first I just tried to stay quiet so they wouldn’t start anything but then one of them noticed me and I guess I looked like someone who owed someone money because the next thing I know they’re asking me about drugs and owing someone named Tony and then I’m on the ground and everything is black and I’m dizzy. I try to get up but one of them kicks me and all I can feel is my arm, it’s like it’s on fire and I want to throw up,” Stiles looks green under the harsh florescent lighting of the hospital room. “I think they realized how serious it was and bolted. I must have blacked out because Roy found me a little bit later when he came to check what was taking me so long.”

 

Oliver’s blood boils as he listens to Stiles narrate to Detective Lance about the attack. Felicity isn’t any better, she’s trembling with rage muttering under her breath about all the things she’s going to do when she gets her hands on the guys who hurt her brother. The only person who looks even somewhat calm is Roy but Oliver is fairly certain his composure is only because Stiles is clinging to him as much as he can without having to worry about falling out of the hospital bed.

 

 

“What’s the plan?” Roy asks, hand squeezing Stiles’ in comfort.

“Tommy and Thea are going to give the police department full access to Verdant and our surveillance systems while Felicity and I go through the Foundry’s security system to see if we can find anything faster than the detectives can. Diggle is going to stay here with Stiles-”

“What?” Roy’s eyes flit between them all in confusion and he moves closer to Stiles, close enough that Roy could probably sit with Stiles on the bed if he wasn’t worried about the nurses coming in and chastising him for it. “Why does Diggle get to stay? What am I doing?”

“If you would let me finish _Roy,_ ” Oliver says with a pointed look. “You’re staying here with Stiles too. Diggle is my head of security and if anyone needs to speak with him he has no option but to comply. That being said I don’t want Stiles alone so it’s your job to stay with him at all times. You don’t go to the vending machine, you don’t go anywhere that is going to end up with a lock on the door being the only thing that separates Stiles from everyone else.”

“What if I need to pee?”

“Learn to get comfortable with going to the bathroom with the door open.”

 

It’s a little dramatic but Oliver would rather act like a helicopter parent than face Felicity’s wrath if anything were to happen to Stiles while they were gone. Enough has already happen to Stiles and Oliver’s not sure he’s going to be able to deal with Felicity as it is. Even if she doesn’t use her loud voice on him he knows the voice in the back of his head, the one that always vaguely resembles a young, innocent, impressionable Thea, will make him feel like this whole situation is his own fault.

 

“You’re okay with me going, Stiles?” Felicity asks, the grip on her tablet knuckle white. “I can stay if you want.”

Stiles shakes his head and then winces. “I’ll be okay with Diggle and Roy. But can we sort out the meds before you go? You’re my medical proxy and I think I’m ready for that stuff they offered me earlier.”

“Of course,” Felicity agrees. “Let me get the nurse.”

 

Felicity returns unsurprisingly quickly with a flustered nurse on her heels. Oliver feels sorry for the man; it’s hard to remember that not everyone is so well versed as Oliver is in the ways of Felicity’s anger. He briefly wonders if he should be making a large donation to the Children’s ward. With the way Felicity is interrogating the poor man it’s probably a good idea.  

 

“He takes Adderall, is that going to be a problem?”

“It shouldn’t be.” The words are barely out of the young man’s mouth before Oliver is shaking his head because even _he_ knows that’s not the right answer to be giving someone like Felicity right now. It makes him question if the man is just obtuse or if all the staff need a touch up course on how to interact and give accurate information to concerned family members.

Felicity’s eyes narrow. “ _Shouldn’t?_ I need some clarification there because as much as he is unbearable without the stuff, I’m not going to let my brother take that medication if it means he could be adversely effected.”

“As far as the team of doctors are concerned Mister Stilinski can take his medication as per usual. We’ll be able to monitor it tomorrow when he takes his next dose anyway just to make sure. If there are any problems we’ll be able to take immediate action.”

“I don’t understand why I need to stay over night.” Stiles grumbles, burrowing his face into Roy’s chest. Oliver isn’t sure when Roy actually managed to sneak his way onto the bed but if the nurse isn’t going to mention anything Oliver isn’t going to ruin any comfort Stiles can find in this place.

“Because you blacked out and they want to monitor your head wound and keep an eye on your concussion,” Felicity sighs in a way that Oliver only recognizes from years of having a younger sibling.

“I’m tired, I just want to sleep.”

“That’s fine,” the nurse says with a smile, “as long as someone is here to wake you up every two hours.”

“I’ll do it,” Diggle offers.

“I can do it, I’m not stupid,” Roy snaps.

“No but you’re tired and I can guarantee you that five minutes in that bed with him and you’ll both be out like a light,” Felicity turns to the nurse. “That’s okay right? They can share? Stiles has been having some trouble sleeping lately.”

 

Some is the understatement of the year. Stiles hasn’t slept alone once the whole time he’s been in Starling City. Oliver is privy to just enough information to know that it’s a good idea to have someone share a bed with Stiles. Clearly the doctors here in Starling have access to Stiles’ medical files because the nurse is nodding even though Oliver knows it’s not a request they are usually fond of fulfilling. It probably helps that Oliver’s family donates large amounts of money to the hospital each year and that this is the private floor of the hospital.

 

“I have no problems with that. I take it then that you’ll be gone if your friend here is going to wake him every two hours?”

Felicity nods. “Normally I wouldn’t, I swear, but Stiles is probably just going to crash and I’d rather spend that time helping the police than worrying at his bedside.”

“Lissy you’re not on the stand being accused of the crime of being a horrible sister,” Stiles snorts. “That being said can I please have the good stuff now? As exhausted as I am I don’t think my arm is going to let me go to sleep.”

 

They quickly sort out the issue of medication and set protocol for if anything goes wrong. Any and all information relevant to this incident is to be shared with Diggle and if there are any complications Felicity is to be contacted immediately, Oliver and Tommy following if she is unable to be reached. Oliver doesn’t think that is going to be a problem though, not even Oliver himself could keep Felicity away from her phone.

Stiles downs the medication given to him with efficiency that isn’t surprising given his long-term relationship with Adderall. At first the brunette refuses water until Felicity is all but gearing up to climb onto the hospital bed and over Roy’s body to force the liquid down her brother’s throat. Stiles groans and complains about it but asks for more as he settles down into a comfortable position on the bed next to Roy. Felicity is quick to comply with the request and Oliver gives Roy a silent command when Detective Lance asks him to step outside with Diggle.

 

Lance doesn’t beat around the bush. “I’m not going to catch the bastards am I?”

Oliver sighs and can’t help but look through the window and watch through the glass as Felicity mothers over Stiles. “She’s out for blood and I’m not sure I could stop her even if I didn’t want to gut them myself.”

“She’s not a killer, Oliver, and I want to keep it that way,” Lance’s steady voice is replaced by a soft tone. “Felicity is too good for that. This whole situation is horrible, Stiles should be in his own bed, not some private hospital wing with a concussion, black eye and broken arm, but that doesn’t mean I want her to track those bastards down and hurt them.”

“I’m not going to let that happen.”

“You say that now but do you really think you’ll be able to say no when it comes down to it? You can’t deny her anything Oliver so instead why don’t we compromise.”

“That doesn’t sound exactly within the law.” Diggle notes, arms crossing over his chest. “What exactly are you proposing?”

“If Felicity finds them before the cops do-”

“When,” Oliver corrects.

Lance gives him an aggravated look. “Yes, thank you for reminding me that one twenty six year old girl can outsmart my entire police department. Let me rephrase that, _when_ Felicity finds them before we do and asks you to track them down I want you to.”

“That doesn’t sound like a compromise.” Because it doesn’t, it sounds like Detective Lance is actually asking them to exercise their vigilante skill to track down the pathetic criminals that have put someone they love in the hospital.

“It is when you give them to me. Drop them somewhere, hell a block from the precinct if you want to I don’t care, and I won’t even complain if there isn’t a bow.”

“She won’t be happy.” She won’t be, at all, in fact she’ll probably be as livid as she is now, not something Oliver exactly wants to experience.

“No, but I think we can all objectively agree here that it’s a far better solution to throw the scumbags into jail than let her go down that road.”

“He’s right, Oliver,” Diggle nods. “We find them and turn them over.”

Oliver sighs and looks at his partner. “Fine, but you’re the one who has to tell her when the time comes.”

 

He is almost envious at how easily Diggle agrees. Felicity isn’t exactly an easy person to break unfortunate news to and Oliver plans to be far, far away when this particular piece of information is delivered to her.

The conversation is clearly over and they all make their way back into the room in single file. Lance stays long enough to say goodbye to siblings and departs with a slow but determined stride. Diggle settles into the one of the plush chairs in the room but Oliver doesn’t take the other. They won’t be here long, not with how antsy Felicity is.

Sure enough Felicity is dropping a kiss on Stiles’ head and sweeping a hand down Roy’s arm in silent thanks. Oliver doesn’t bother to say goodbye, not with the way Stiles’ eyes are struggling to stay awake, heavy with exhaustion. By the time they have collected all their belongings Stiles is asleep, stretched out in a long line against Roy’s back. It’s cute in spite of the fact that this is a hospital room and Stiles has bruises and broken bones.

 

“Oliver? I’m ready to go now.”

 

Oliver lets Felicity lead the way to the car park but doesn’t even consider letting her drive, not even when she reaches out for them expectantly. He’s one wrong move from snapping but the kind of rage Felicity has pent up inside her is likely to get them killed on the way to Verdant. They don’t speak the whole ride and Oliver hates it, wonders if the silence is because he isn’t allowing her to drive or because she feels horrible about leaving Stiles with their teammates. He wants to ask her if she’s okay but it’s a pointless question when her white knuckled grip on her tablet tells him everything he needs to know about her current emotional state.

They make it to Verdant impossibly fast and Oliver knows it’s more than likely that he broke the speed limit the whole way from the hospital to the club. It’s a miracle they didn’t get stopped and when they walk through the club they skirt past Tommy and Thea with the promise of more information after they have checked out the security tape footage.

They slip into the Foundry and Oliver watches as Felicity immediately sits at her desk and boots up her babies. He pulls up a chair and sits next to her as she accesses the club’s security systems with neat efficient keystrokes that seem so contradictory to her rage. It doesn’t take her long to isolate the time frame needed from the footage

It’s horrible. Oliver’s gut churns and clenches as they watch the footage of Stiles being attacked. Felicity begins to cry, hand over mouth as she tries to hold back choked sobs. Oliver pulls her into his arms and pauses the footage, unwilling to watch the beating any further. They can watch it again later to look for clues as to who the attackers are, right now Felicity needs to be comforted and Oliver needs the incentive not to shuck on his vigilante gear and scour the city in broad daylight in a futile attempt to track down these men.

 

“I want them to pay.”

“I know.”

 

He desperately wants to be the person to make that happen for her. He wants to track them down, drag them back and drop their unconscious bodies at her feet. He wants to rip their heads off but break their arms first so they know exactly how Stiles felt. Most of all he wants to say hell to the accord he just made with Lance and let Felicity play judge, jury and executioner. It would be easy, he could pretend that two men fell off the face of the earth after having their credit ratings trashed and their bank accounts empty. It wouldn’t be easy to ignore the way it would change Felicity, taint her, and it’s that knowledge that is the only thing stopping him from betraying his agreement with Diggle and Detective Lance.

 

“We’ll find them,” he runs a hand through Felicity’s soft blonde tresses.

“Promise?”

“Felicity, when have you ever not tracked someone down? You’re the Queen of the Internet and everyone bows down to your greatness,” Everyone might be a little bit of a stretch but Oliver doesn’t know anyone who isn’t blown away by her intelligence and skill so he feels like the word is appropriate.

“I’m not the Queen, there are other people with more skill then me.”

“You’re my Queen.”

“Are you asking me to marry you?”

“Do you want me to ask you to marry me?”

Felicity pauses and wipes the tears from her eyes. “Ask me after we find these guys.”

 

Oliver shouldn’t feel giddy but the knowledge that Felicity wants him to propose wakes him up better than one of those coffee’s Felicity favors so much. It doesn’t take long for him to come up with a plan of attack.

Find bad guys. Track down bad guys. Ruin said bad guy’s credit rating. Give bad guys to Lance with bows attached, preferably green ones. Ask for Stiles’ blessing to marry Felicity. Ask Felicity to marry him.

He’s going to need a ring. Maybe he could make one out of the arrows he plans to use to shoot the bastards who hurt Stiles. She’d like that right? A representation of their revenge, nightly activities and the love they share for each other. He’d need a stone though to go with it, maybe a nice emerald, he’s sure there is one in the Queen vault.

But first he needs to put in some practice, the arrows aren’t going to find their marks by themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit the kudos button and drop me a comment if you want more of Olicity/Riles or if you want some Stackson/Olicity first. 
> 
> Also, is Riles the ship name? I am tired as hell and my brain stopped working half way through writing this fic.


End file.
